


Jail Bird

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [40]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: (Can be read either as Gen or Alan/Sam. For chaoticlogistics on Tumblr, now archived on AO3.)
Who else would Sam call?





	

"You know, there are other ways to get my attention."

Sam leaned back in his seat, resting his head partially in the space between two bars. His voice dragged on his vowels with smug amusement. "Oh yeah? What would you suggest, then?"

"Well, for starters, there's this new invention. You might not have heard of it, but it's this fancy, flat box; some people use it to take pictures or play music, but it's actually designed to be a communication device," Alan replied. Sam huffed out a small laugh in response, so he decided to take it a step further. "It just picks up and sends out signals, right through the air. It doesn't need a direct line of sight, or wires, or anything like that. It's the darndest thing; you've got to try it sometime."

"Like when I need you to come bail my sorry self out of jail?" Sam asked, and the teasing mood they'd kept up so far fell a bit flat. He scrubbed a hand over his face briskly, then heaved himself upright so he could walk closer and share a more serious conversation between them.

Alan seemed to be chewing on his reply while he made his way over stiffly - Sam didn't even want to think about the kaleidescope of colors his face must be turning by now - then he shook his head suddenly, and adopted the same seriousness Sam had. "Not just for bail money, no." He readjusted his glasses, even though they didn't need it. "Anything you need, Sam; you know that."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam deflected, then turned his head vaguely in the direction of the barred door. "So am I a free man again?"

Alan's shoulders slumped, but he stepped back from the bars regardless. "As fun as it is to see you locked up, yeah; just a few forms and processing, and you can go wherever you want to, again."

Alan turned to leave, and Sam watched his retreating back intensely.

"... Yeah. Wherever I want."


End file.
